Encanto
by PhooFrets
Summary: 4 estaciones del año, 4 pequeñas historias de Videl y Gohan, y como estas estaciones ayudan a que descubran pequeñas cosas importantes para los dos.
1. Otoño

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente al gran señor Akira Toriyama, yo solamente hago uso de mi imaginación que toma prestados a sus lindas creaciones.

* * *

**Otoño**

Sabes que estás con la persona indicada cuando sientes que tu mano roza la de él por casualidad y sientes que tu piel se eriza y sonríes casi sin darte cuenta. Y tú no acostumbras hacerlo

Sabes que estás con la persona indicada cuando le miras de reojo y descubes que él hace exactamente lo mismo y crees que incluso pueden leerse la mente. Y eso te asusta porque no estás acostumbrada a tanta cercanía con un hombre.

Sabes que estás con esa persona, porque cuando vas a verle a su casa con la torpe excusa de que quieres entrenar o necesitas ayuda con alguna tarea que realmente no es cierto, ya no te molesta las palabras de su madre o la petición de que se casen lo más pronto posible y tengan hijos, en su lugar te sientes alagada y te preguntas que sería tener una vida junto a él.

Entonces están estos días de otoño, donde en lugar de entrenar se esconden bajo la escasa sombra de un árbol en la montaña Paoz y miran las nubes sobre una cama de crujientes hojas secas, uno junto a otro. Goten no está, juega en algún lugar por ahí con Trunks. Milk y Goku caminaran juntos por ahí. Están solos y realmente no molesta que esto sea así. Porque juntos no están solos y se tienen uno a otro, y mientras tu mano apunta el cielo tratando de hacerle entender que "esa" nube tiene la forma de Bee, la mano de él se aventura silenciosa junto a la tuya libre y cautelosamente se entrelazan. Y tú por inercia sabes perfectamente que junto a esa mano la tuya pertenece porque se acoplan como si fueran uno.

Son los días de Otoño en los que te das cuenta que realmente lo amas, y las miradas sostenidas que él te da hace comprendas que es mutuo, momentos eternos. Donde no importa cuánto griten Goten y Trukns, cuanto pida Milk a su marido que se apresure para la cena. No importa si el mundo se cae a pedazos o si muero ahora mismo. Junto a él se siente bien y sin darte cuenta te duermes entre sus brazos mientras las hojas caen en otoño.

FIN

* * *

Bien ¿Qué opinan? es la primera historia que escribo al respecto y salio de chispazo, espero les guste. No me alimento de Reviews, ni gano dinero por ello... pero siempre es lindo saber si a alguien le agrada. En serio, manden Reviews


	2. Invierno

**Invierno**

5: 00 - El repiqueteo del agua moja mis hombros mientras miro el reloj por… ya he perdido la cuenta. Es tarde y ella ya debería haber llegado. No quiero pensar en que le ha sucedido algo, porque de ser así ya lo sabría, pero si no quería venir tan solo debería haberme avisado. Ya van una hora y treinta de retraso. Creo que ya no vendrá.

5:45- Definitivamente no vendrá y sería bueno irme antes de que pesque un resfriado.

La lluvia sigue cayendo con fuerza sobre la ciudad y a esta hora prácticamente ya nadie transita por aquí, la gente sensata se encuentran todos seguros dentro de sus casas y lamentablemente es hora de que yo haga lo mismo. ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?

6:15- Soy patético por seguir esperando.

Cuando llegue a casa le llamare para saber si está bien.

-¡GOHAN!-

Oh quizás no deba llamar a ningún sitio.

Giro rápidamente mi cuerpo solo para verme impactado por su diminuta figura y sus fuertes brazos que rodean mi cuerpo. Me congelo. No por el frio, si no porque me está abrazando.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…. Papá me tendió una emboscada, llamo a Shapner y a Ireza para que me entretuvieran y no venir, porque según él "llueve mucho" me escape por la ventana del baño. Pero aún así te hice esperar mucho-

Es perfecta, su cara de arrepentimiento, ella también esta empapada, de seguro le costó mucho llegar aquí, pero vino de todos modos. Es simplemente perfecta.

-No, yo llegue demasiado pronto solamente- la veo sonreír y su mano toma la mía mientras sus labios besan mi mejilla. Me paralizo nuevamente.

-Vamos a tu casa, estas empapado y puedes resfriarte.

Yo la sigo como tonto, porque puede ser invierno, puede partirse el cielo con la lluvia, pero ella con un solo beso en la mejilla hace que el mundo súbitamente se vuelva cálido. Me pregunto que dira mamá cuando nos vea cruzar la puerta.

FIN

* * *

Hey!espero les gustara este capitulo y no duden en enviar sugerencias o peticiones o lo que se les ocurra mediante review!. Quiero agradecer a** Videl Tateishi, Guest, estefaniiy, Vegeta'z girL, Gohanss2, my2 y LDGV.** En especial a los dos ultimos a quienes moleste para que me leyeran (:


	3. Primavera

**Primavera**

-Y… esto se hace así ¿Entiendes?-

-Explica un poco más lento, no te sigo lo del… _¡Ashu!_-

-¿Estás bien Videl?

-Sí, solo es la estúpida primavera que me tiene así… continua.

Odiaba estar congestionada y tener la nariz roja. La primavera, aquella época donde la mayoría respiraba amor y dulzura, donde las parejas estaban del todo felices y compartían sabrosos helados en los parques, la primavera aquella linda época, esa época… era justamente la que ella más odiaba. ¿Por qué tenía que tener esa suerte? Ni estudiar tranquila con Gohan podía porque los últimos 25 min que llevaba afuera ella habían estado a punta de estornudo. Y aquí iban otra vez

-_¡Ashú!_- Se maldecía por no haber traído consigo sus medicamentos. Y para colmo de males Gohan se reía- ¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Tu nariz está roja- y él ya no aguantaba más la risa- y tu voz gangosa.

Vio su libro de Química y después como este voló contra la cabeza del muchacho. Reflejos de lince, él no demoro en esquivarlo, y en segundos ya le perseguías como niña caprichosa mientras le escuchabas aún reír con sorna. Se las pagaría.

-¡Más rápido Videl, Gohan se te escapa! Pobre hermano mio… -

-¡Goten, traidor!

Y él frenó tan rápido que no te percataste de su movimiento hasta que te estrellaste contra su espalda y ambos se fueron a suelo. Él sobre su espalda, tú sobre su pecho y el rubor en sus mejillas dejaba en claro que era una situación embarazosa.

Antes de esto jamás te habías percatado de cuan profundo era el negro de sus ojos, ni como estos parecían brillar un poco más bajo este tipo de luz, ni cuantos latidos podía dar su corazón mientras tu mano descansa en su pecho, ni de los centímetros escasos que estaban sus labios entreabiertos. Ni muchas cosas de las cuales te percataste por primera vez en ese momento.

Podrías haber pasado así toda la tarde porque fue como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado. No había necesidad de decir algo porque estaba de más. Entonces sonreíste al igual que él. Su mano en tu mejilla se sintió suave y lleno de paz. Instintivamente cierras los ojos cuando el acerca su rostro al tuyo, se ve tan perfecto….

_-¡Ashú!-_ Entonces estornudaste y arruinaste el momento.

-Videl, creo que deberías ir con un especialista.

FIN

* * *

ACTUALIZADOOO! y ya estamos llegando al final. Despues de un buen tiempo subí el cap, es que no había logrado abrir un word y poder ponerme a escribir tranquila, se que he taradado un montón, pero ya saben como son las clases y eso...

Quiero agradecer a todos los reviews que recibí por el capitul anterior y hacerles una pequeña preguntita. Veran, he pensado que terminando este haga otra serie de 4 drabbles pero esta vez con los elementos, ya saben: Tierra, fuego, aire y agua. Obviamente las historias seran de esta parejita... en fin ¿Qué opinan?


End file.
